Safe and Sound
by Katyuana
Summary: When a simple mission goes horribly wrong for Tigress. Po is there, and tries to help Tigress. By singing. A little like when Katniss sings to Rue.
1. Safe and Sound

**This will be the most angst thing I have ever written. Prepare yourself! Sorta coauthored with The Unlikely Author. Also, sorry if Tigress is a little OOC but how else does someone react in this situation? Really.**

**First fic with Kung Fu Panda. No flames please.**

**EDIT: redid this. Also finished the ending. So yeah new chapter.**

* * *

It was just another night mission. Just a simple mission, get in, beat them up, get out. The bandits seemed easy enough to handle; Shifu had sent Tigress and Po alone.

But it had taken a disastrous turn for the worse.

The bandits themselves had been easy, just like they thought. But the shadow assassins had been out of the blue! Po jumped back a little in surprise when they dropped in. Tigress adapted the new development fluidly, spinning at a 360 at her shadowy attackers. Po looked slightly jealous and admiring at the same time as he watched her. She took out five assassins before sparing a glare at Po, which spurred him into action.

Po made 'Kung fu noises' and punched the remaining bandits away. The assassins took their place, daggers twirling and glinting in paws. Po snatched up a bamboo stick, becoming a blur as he spun the stick at them. They were skilled at avoiding it and didn't seem distracted when he made his disarming faces at them. He did manage to take out quite a few with a '_Skadosh!" _and a bump with his belly.

"Po!" Tigress called out. Po flicked his gaze over at her for a second before jabbing at an oncoming assassin. "We need to finish this _now!"_

"Yes," hissed a voice. "Finish this now." There was a _slish_, the sound of metals sliding through flesh and ragged gasp of pain. Tigress'. A slump sounded, the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Po turned to Tigress, eyes widening in horror. A lithe, darkly dressed form stood triumphantly over the fallen form of the Great Tiger Master with a blood soaked jagged dagger in his paws. And a dark pool was growing fast under her body. Po looked at

The shadow assassin leader flashed a cold gold gaze at Po, before saying in a equally cold voice, "Let it be known that I, the leader of the Bloodlust Assassins, Wei, have killed the greatest master." Then his tufty ear twitched and the assassins left without a trace.

Po rushed to the limp tiger. He pulled her up off her front, laying her gently on her back. A gasp emitted from Tigress as the pain doubled at the movement. The blood spilled out over Po's paws, staining them. Po held her close, trying his best not to jostle her.

The kung fu warrior coughed, her body spasming. She curled her body around his paws. A whimper escaped from her, amber eyes shut to block the burning pain.

Po's heart broke at the vulnerable sound. His eyes stung with unshed tears. He placed a blood soaked paw on her own paw, trying to comfort her.

"Po?" a voice whispered. Po looked down, tears spilling over. The weak voice could never come from Tigress, the bravest of the Furious Five. But Tigress' glassy eyes peeked out at him, begging him to answer, to let her know he was still there. Tears began to spill.

"Tigress! Ah, you're going to be fine! Just fine! Just a scratch." Po blabbed, even more tears falling out. Just like her blood...

"Po... you're... an... aw...ful... liar..." she croaked. Amber eyes were glazed, not truly seeing. Po felt his throat threaten to close at that.

"No... Please! You can't die! Don't... don't, please, you can't!" Po sobbed.

"I... don't... want... to..." Tigress whimpered brokenly. For the first time in many years, the tigress' tears fell with no attempt to stop them. Po's heart broke.

"No... Don't cry Tigress. Please you'll make me cry even more."

"Like that's... going to... make... me stop," Tigress gripped his paw harder, making some of the bones crack. "Don't leave... me alone..."

"Never," he promised. "I'll never let you go."

Tigress could barley breathe. She gasped in air, the lump in her throat and the blazing fire on her chest hindering her. Po could faintly hear Tigress say something. Leaning forward, he barely caught what she whispered.

"S-sing?" Tigress asked, her voice soft and heartbreakingly weak.

Po fought the urge to break down, as he realized that was the last thing she would ever ask. This, this was Tigress' last wish; he was going to do it. "Of course, Tigress."

Summoning all his control, he began to sing softly,

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'd never let you go_

Tigress' eyes began to fill with tears again. Po's own eyes were not much better. The panda gripped her paw tightly, as if holding on to a lifeline, as he sang.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light..._

_I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone_

Tigress looks up at Po with a look of surprise in her sunrise eyes. He continued, lost in the words. The tiger relaxed, her body ridding itself of tension. The blood pooled, forgotten.

_All that's dead and gone and past_

_Tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

The tigress' amber eyes dulled and drifted closed. Her paw, still in Po's beginning to loosen, losing the life in the grip_._

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

Po choked up on those words, looking down on the limp tiger, knowing she was beyond feeling anything. The blood pool was so big now, it was a miracle she was still hanging on. Not for long, though.

_The morning light_

_You and I'll be_

Po's control was breaking down, his voice hitching as he realized, that her breath was slowing into nothing.

_Safe_

Po stared down at her, hoping and praying. He sang out the last words, his breath hitching in his throat as it closed up. The paw seemed cold in his own.

_And_

The panda continued to sing, determined to fill her last wish.

_Sound_

A soft sigh of relief and goodbye came from the tiger master. The once warm paw fell from Po's paw. It fell limply, and Tigress was still. Her breath was silent.

As the last note ended, Po bent over the still form of Tigress and sobbed.

And when the morning sun peeked over the horizon, its warm rays found him, crying for the fallen master.


	2. Free At Last

**This was supposed to be a one shot story. But someone followed it and I felt bad because there was nothing TO follow. So I decided, why not write the aftermath? And Po. Of course Po is there. Sorry if they are OOC, it's been a while since I've seen the movie. Hope I got everyone right!**

* * *

Po stared at the scroll in his paws. He was sitting in his room in the Barracks. The scroll was a detailed drawing of Tigress. Po's jade eyes scanned the paper, absorbing the features. But it didn't feel right. Tigress's face was expressionless, cold. And that wasn't how Po wanted to remember her. He wanted to remember the passionate warrior, who'd fight to her last breath... and she had...

Tears welled up in Po's eyes. He wiped them away, careful not to mar the painting. He couldn't believe she was gone. Tigress would never cheer him on during a dumpling challenge. Never again would she snap at him for breaking yet another chair. Never would he see her, sitting outside at sunrise, watching the new day arrive. She was so beautiful in that moment. And now, she was gone. Gone before her time had come. Before he could speak to her.

Soft sobs came from Viper's room. It was easy hear; the thin paper walls hid no sound. The soft noise reminded Po of what had happened when he brought Tigress back. Shifu had stood outside the palace, waiting for their triumphant return. Instead, he had seen the last thing he could ever imagine or have nightmares about; Tigress, lying limp in Po's arms, her eyes closed and not a breath coming from her.

Po was wailing, unable to control himself. He would, later, but he was mourning the tiger in his arms. The wails brought the rest of Five out, to see their leader, the invincible Tigress, still and gone. Viper had instantly burst into hysterics, collapsing into a pile. Mantis had stared in shock, mouth hanging open. Crane had rushed forward, tracing a shocked wing tip across the fallen master's face. Monkey reached out to Shifu, who had frozen. The red panda turned and walked back in the palace, not a word spoken, though Po could swear he saw a tear glittering in the master's eye.

Po, walking past the hysteric Viper, entered the palace as well. He walked past the Great Hall, passed the kitchen and soon reached to Barracks. He opened the door to Tigress's room. He laid her down on the bed, arranging her so that she was comfortable before burying his face in her fur. Her cold fur.

He had sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This-is-my-fault-I-did-this-I'm-sorry-don't-be-dea d-please-I-didn't-mean-to- _why did you have to go?" _

He had asked the last question in desperation. He truly wondered. Of all the Furious Five, he had always thought Tigress would outlive them all. She was the strongest, fiercest, fastest, most powerful of them. Tigress would live her life, maybe be Grandmaster someday. And have a family, possibly. Little strong tiger cubs that would grow up as fierce as their mother. And follow her pawsteps and become Kung Fu warriors. And then Tigress would have her happy ending. With a long life. She deserved it. But no. Struck down in her prime. Before she truly began.

And Po couldn't forget the blood that wouldn't stop, that flowed unceasingly. Nor the sigh she gave before she left. His paws would never cleanse themselves from the blood, no matter yet how many times he washed them.

Po dropped the scroll, letting roll across his floor. He stared at the floor and flopped down on his crushed bed. It creaked and moaned, which did not help at all to comfort the distraught panda. He let his tears rain out into his sorry excuse for a pillow. It seemed he had a bottomless pit of tears.

Po cried himself to sleep. And he dreamt. Not nightmares, as he expected. But a strange dream.

* * *

Po was sitting by a shoreline, on a grassy part of it, under a tree. He didn't know how he got there but he couldn't care. He looked around. It seemed he was alone. He sighed and decided to look at this strange place he had come to.

A beautiful scene infolded before his eyes. A endless ocean, filled with white-crested waves. It was sunset, the sun dipping under the blue of the ocean. Seashells adorned the soft sand that rimmed the ocean, the waves bringing them in then taking them back just as quick. Po admired the ocean before the sunset reminded him of Tigress' eyes, closing forever.

Po swallowed thickly. It seemed he couldn't enjoy the sunset without remembering her. He bowed his head.

"Oh, don't be like that. I brought you here to talk, not to see you mope about."

Po shot up in shock. That voice! "Tigress?"

"Yes, it's me, Dragon Warroir." said the voice teasingly. Po turned, hardly daring to hope. His heart pounded in his chest and his throat closed.

Tigress was standing there, smiling like she never had when she was alive. She was wearing a draped dress, shock of shocks. It was the color of sunsets, which looked so beautiful on her. Tigress noticed his glance and put her paws on her hips. "I can wear dresses, you know. And now, I'm free to."

Po choked out, "Tigress... I'm so sorry." Tigress furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you sorry for? I died, my mistake, not yours." she said, looking at Po.

"My fault, I couldn't save you..."

Tigress huffed in annoyance. "Po, no one could save me. It was fate."

Po shook his head. "No. No, I should've! I should've saved you, you could've had a life, with cubs and be the Grandmaster of the Jade palace. And that never happened. You _deserved_ that life and it never happened. I'm sorry."

Tigress' eyes softened, looking touched. "Po, that wasn't my destiny. Can you imagine me with a mate?" She chuckled at that. "I was doomed to a cold life as a unfeeling warrior. And, I'm free."

She added, "I'm not happy I died, but I've accepted it. Po, it may not have been my time, but I was freed from the sufferings in my life. As a cub in the orphanage, when I was growing up in the Jade Palace, I wasn't loved. If I was, no one ever expressed it. No one seemed to care. And I'm telling you because you should know."

Po stared at Tigress. She was right. He couldn't really imagine Tigress with a mate. She's probably beat the lights out of anyone who tried to get his way with her. Still. Po drooped. "But... You still deserved that life. You should've had it. And you didn't. Because of me. I didn't save you."

Tigress stalked over to Po. Placing her paws on his shoulders, she said sternly, "Get this through your thick skull, Dragon Warrior. _I'm dead. _Gone. Nothing you can do. So stop moping! I've got a little time. And I don't want it to be gloomy."

Po looked at her then suddenly hugged her. Tigress stiffened, then after a moment, patted his back awkwardly. The panda released her, and Tigress have him a genuine smile. Po knew she would never have smiled like that while she was alive. It was true. She was _free.  
_

Tigress began to walk down the beach, leaving paw prints behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him, offering him to join her walk. Po jogged to catch and walked beside her. Tigress sighed contentedly, looking out over the ocean.

"This was my happy place. The oceans are just so peaceful. I never visited one, but I always wanted to."

Po whispered, "I wish I could've taken you to an ocean."

Tigress nudged him while walking. "Stop the sad talk. I just want a peaceful walk with a friend before I move on. Or do what spirits do."

Po smiled sadly at her. "Okay. I'll try." After a moment, he said, "Viper misses you."

Tigress groaned. "You can't stop being sad, huh. Fine. I miss her too, but I'm watching over her. So I know she's safe."

They walked quietly for a while, just taking in the scenery.

Tigress spotted a crab and got overly excited over the tiny creature. She was holding the crab and smiling at the wriggling creature. She poked it and handed it to Po. He smiled and took the crab. It pinched him and he dropped it with a yelp. Tigress laughed at him, doubling over with laughter. Po sucked his finger, giving her a mock glare. She smiled sweetly at him. Then her expression sobered.

"I can feel now."

"What?"

"My paws. I can feel in them again." she repeated, gazing down at her paws. She was, Po noticed, free of her scars. And her iron wood paws as well. "It's odd. I was so used to it. Now I realize I was used to numbness. Not feeling. And now, it feels so good. To feel the sand, the cool waves. It's amazing. I had forgotten how it felt."

Po blinked at her. He hadn't realized fully what it meant to not feel anything. He took her paw in his own. "I'm glad you feel again. It's nice, isn't it."

Tigress nodded. She wasn't bothered by him holding her paw. He could tell; she wasn't hiding her emotions anymore. "Yes. I had missed it. I didn't realize it though. Now I do."

Po smiled at her. He hugged her again. Tigress hugged him back this time. They separated and Po held her paw again. Tigress looked back at the crab, who was trying to escape. She turned back to Po, her eyes lighting up.

They continued walking.

* * *

**this took a life of its own. And I love it. **

**some person followed this and I really felt bad. Nothing to follow. so I wrote. If anyone else follows, there will be more. I don't know if that's a request or a warning. Take it as you will. **

**Tigress is so at peace in this. She's free. I loved writing a peaceful Tigress who doesn't hide her emotions. **

**I think I did good with the characters. Hopefully.**

**anyway! Katyuana out! :3**


	3. Epilogue

**This is more of a epilogue. This story is over.**

* * *

When death happens, a hole in our life is left behind. That hole is where the one who died previously resided. It's empty. Nothing's there. And everything's out of balance and off kilter. Because they're gone, taken from us, left the world and we don't like that. Simply put, they've gone and we are not okay with that. We draw comfort that we have all our friends around us. We're upset, and in denial that our loved one has gone just like that.

Now, saying 'loved one' like that, implies that both sides know that they are loved. But, in the event where both sides are unaware of this fact, well, the pain doubles. To think, that your great friend died not knowing how much you cared for them and you not knowing how they cared for you in return. It's agonizing. And when, in the last breaths of life, they ask for one last wish, everything comes crashing down. The croaking, gasping breath. The heartbeat that grows steadily fainter. Often the blood that pools, staining the ground and your heart. The ever glazing eyes. And then the guilt hits home. You feel like you should've taken their place, protected them better. You _feel _the guilt right at the core of your being. And it aches.

Then they go, with a whisper or a sigh. The eyes glaze, life leaving. When the soul leaves, the body goes limp, without life to hold it up. And you are left with the shell of your friend. And you cry. Cry for the lost ones. They had such potential. And they were so cruelly taken before it could be fully reached.

The life of warrior. When one takes this life, they must embrace the consequences. And know that this will happen, one day.

Tigress knew this.

Po, eh, he knows now. He won't ever forget.

When a blow mentally, physically, or spiritually, is taken, the pain doesn't leave. In the end, protecting its sanity, the mind covers it with scar tissue. It dulls the pain. But it's there.

Po never forgot the Master of Tiger Style. He had to go on. He always thought of her, though, wherever he may be. Sometimes, he think to himself, _Tigress wouldn't like that. _Or, _Tigress would kick him all the way down the stairs of the Jade Palace. _

Tigress never forgot him either. She stayed around, in the back of his mind, living on in a different sort of way.

Often, Po would swear he saw a glint of amber eyes in the corner of his eye, only to find nothing there that could make a glint when he looked. He'd even once heard a faint growl when a visiting master had insulted Tigress' death. So he knew that Tigress was still around, just in a different way.

* * *

**Yeah no more. I liked this story while it lasted but I couldn't finish it. And this seemed a good ending don't you think? Well, it is written at three am...**

**Anyway, two news: my laptop is fixed (remember that thing?) and I'm redoing this. Yeah just re fitting it. Done. Night.**

**Katyuana out! :3 **

**P.S: please! No more follows! **


End file.
